


Guilty Pleasure

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alpha Ruki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Kou, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: uhhhhhKou's a fucking dumbass and forgets his suppressants. Last fic I'm doing for this anime ever.





	Guilty Pleasure

The second Yuma and Asuza were out of the door, Kou was going away to his room. He slammed the door behind him and opened the bedside cabinet, his tail wagging in panic. He knew he was going to go into heat soon if he didn't find those suppressants.

As was the nature of things that were lost and desperately needed, they couldn't be found, even after he messed up his room completely. His tail flailed in alarm, ears twitching in irritation. He could hear Ruki returning to his room, and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe if he didn't draw any attention to himself and kept fairly hidden, he wouldn't be found out. Ruki had always expressed his distaste for omegan vampires.

He would always talk about how vampires were the superior race, and how omegas were pathetic; it really irked the blonde, sometimes. He even showed that he was glad that Kou put on his cute 'act', because it wasn't supposed to be the real him...

He felt his breath begin to quicken, and his crotch beginning to wake up, and he groaned. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out his trusty vibrator, crawled into bed, and began curling up in his blanket.

Ruki wasn't deaf, nor incapable of smelling. Since his life had been a little dry as of recently, he found the smell of an omega in heat alluring - it was one of his favourite scents, after all. Raspberry jam, or something along those lines.

Kou tried biting down on his fingers to stay quiet, but only succeeded in drawing blood. He gave up with that, and flung the vibrator to the other side of the room in frustration. Ruki was moving around somewhere in the house, so Kou tried to focus on the normal noises of the house.

Once Ruki had stopped moving, as he was in an area that gave him full access to the scent, Kou continued, stuffing his comforter in his mouth to muffle his strangled moans.

He shifted impatiently, the sensation too much and not enough at the same time. He wanted a knot. It had been ages since he'd let anyone help him while he was in heat, and he didn't plan to change that.

After a small time, Ruki, with his vampire hearing, began to hear muffled moans, though he couldn't distinguish which man's they were - he had decided that whoever it was must be a male, because Kou only showed interest in men.

Kou froze as footsteps came closer to his door, tentatively pulling his hand out of his trousers. He curled up and tried to pretend as though he was sleeping. Ruki was no regular person; he smelled the arousal and in turn, it aroused him. He desperately wanted the omega, be it who it may. He opened the door.

Kou ever so quietly put his hands over his mouth to stifle his breathing as he heard Ruki come closer. He felt a hand pat his head to rouse his attention, and he found himself rubbing against it, purring rather loudly. For a second, Ruki found it strange - Kou found a Shiba omega? But then he looked at the blonde locks and came to his realisation.

He felt the grip on his hair tighten painfully as Ruki came to a conclusion. Kou whimpered as his head was wrenched upwards. He met Ruki's eyes with panic written all over his face.  
"How could you keep this from us, Kou?" Ruki asked, flipping him over and pinning him to demand an answer.

Kou's breath hitched, and he looked to the side.  
"You always speak so lowly of omegan vampires that I thought you'd be upset." He mumbled, ears flat to his head.  
"Not of you, Kou. You're successful." He snapped, moving close to inhale the intoxicating smell. Kou whimpered as Ruki ghosted over his shoulder, his insistent omegan side begging for a knot. He wouldn't indulge it. It would be wrong of him.

Ruki was thinking things through, though his inner alpha was telling him to knot and breed the omega. For just a moment, he fantasised about Kou carrying his child...  
He stopped.  
"I could help you, if you like."

Kou shook his head, disappearing under the covers with a quiet whimper. He didn't want to. He didn't want Ruki in here any longer. Ruki sighed. Was everything just an act? Perhaps he should try something that he usually did?  
"..Kitten?"

Kou's breath hitched again, and he felt his face heat up. He liked that nickname, to be honest, but he still wasn't coming out.  
"Kitten I'll knot you if you come out. That's what you want, isn't it?" He growled softly, sensing that he liked the nickname. The omega gave a soft whine. He couldn't.. Ruki was like a brother to him .. it felt wrong, almost. 

They weren't related, so Ruki didn't know what held him back. He needed a punishment for lying all hat time though... He reached under the covers to gently pet Kou's ears, and that was what finally tipped the balance and had him cautiously emerging, his cute little tail wagging in nervousness.

"Kitten, I have to punish you for this, you know that right?" He asked softly. Kou nodded, nuzzling into Ruki. His omegan side was practically purring from the scent of such a desirable alpha, but he wasn't far enough into heat to have his thoughts become fuzzy.

He was starting to succumb to the first signs of heat, Ruki knew, so he decided that the punishment would be making him wait until the heat had him fully in its clutches. A few adjustments later, and Kou was resting his head in Ruki's lap for more pets. He wanted to get it over and done with so he could sleep, but Ruki obviously had other things planned.

Ruki gladly petted him though, to distract himself from the needy scents coming from Kou.  
"please, alpha." The omega whined, gently lapping at Ruki's fingers. He knew even Ruki's self control had its limits, and he was ready to test them.

Ruki felt his hand twitch slightly, getting harder due to his tongue. In a moment Kou was over his knee. Kou gave a panicked whimper as Ruki pulled his boxers down. He didn't particularly know what he was going to do, so when Ruki's hand came down hard he yelped indignantly.

"Shh, kitten. It'll be over in 20. Count for me." He murmured, bringing his hand down upon Kou's bare ass and enjoying the red mark it left. After five or so hits, the burn began to take on a different feeling. Eventually, Ruki hit lower, almost rubbing his cunt. He gave a soft mewl instead of a number.

Ruki grasped his hair, pulling his head back.  
"What was that, kitten?"  
"seven??" Kou asked, wincing from the tugging on his hair.  
"Good boy." Ruki teased him a little, touching his lower lips, and then resumed spanking.

After the other thirteen agonizingly slow hits had been delivered, Kou sniffled, wiping away the year that had begun to form in the corners of his eyes, and sat up. Now that he thought about it, his bed wasn't right. He began to arrange his blanket suitably. Ruki allowed him this, knowing of the omegan desire to nest.

When Kou deemed it fit, he looked up at Ruki expectantly, almost as though he were inviting him inside. He crawled over, into the little cocoon, and then decided that they should sleep whilst they could without the heat being too much.

Giving a low, happy trill, Kou nuzzled into Ruki's chest and closed his eyes. It was safe and warm in here. So safe, even, that he was willing to disregard his earlier qualms and just snuggle into the alpha.

Ruki fell asleep to Kou's small snores and fluffy ears caressing his face.

When Kou opened his eyes again, he whined, long and low. His crotch was on fire, he was panting hard and he just wanted to take all of his clothes off then and there. Ruki was already awake, looking at Kou with an almost smug expression.

Though, once he realised Kou was awake, he pressed a knee into his crotch, watching the reaction. He deemed the high-pitched whine and bucking of the hips desperate enough to do just a little teasing. Kou's face began to flush red out of frustration as Ruki did no more than gently move his knee. It wasn't enough.  
"Please, alpha." He whimpered.

He removed the final fabric barrier as Ruki stripped teasingly slowly, forcing him to watch. Their eyes met and the elder smirked.  
"touch me. Please." Kou panted, holding his arms like a cats. He needed Ruki to quit the teasing and just fuck him already.  
"You want my knot, Omega? Will you beg for it, like you'll be begging me to suck your blood?"

"Ruki.." he whined. Kou was just about done with this. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it right now, but the latter didn't seem to want to provide.  
"I need more than that, kitten." He muttered, getting out his cock and gently rubbing it between Kou's folds. Kou gave a soft, hungry growl, his hand reaching out to touch, but Ruki pressed them down.  
"Please, alpha. I need you.."

Ruki's pupils constricted, and he gave a low, dangerous growl. Kou gently moved, spreading his legs. From where he was Ruki could see the plush lips of his cunt, practically sopping wet with need for him. In an instant he was attacking it with his tongue, teeth grazing over his clit.

Kou's fingers curled in his hair, keeping him pressed against his cunt while soft, breathy whimpers tumbled from his mouth. Ruki still wasn't done teasing though, he circled his entrance and his clit without a care, just tasting him.

"God, please." Kou groaned, being mindful to keep his hips still so he didn't end up hitting Ruki in the face. The alpha removed his face, meeting the eyes of the quivering blonde. He moved to his neck, lining up his hips quickly. 

Ruki gently rubbed himself against Kou's entrance again, not pushing in. The omega tried to shift to have him accidentally push in, but he wasn't having that.

"Please alpha!" Kou whimpered, almost crying out in desperation. The heat, combined with the attractive alpha teasing him, was too much for him to bear. "hush, kitten." Ruki growled, gently lapping at the omega's scent gland. That had kou's back arching in a beautiful curve as Ruki fastened his lips around it and sucked.

Kou screamed. He couldn't help it. The sensations of Ruki pushing in and teeth being buried in his gland was more than he could prepare for, and he found himself cumming around Ruki's cock.

The squeeze forced Ruki in deeper, grunting as the omega's gorgeous cunt sucked him in. Kou panted against his shoulder, before getting the bright idea to fasten his own claiming fangs in Ruki's neck. The alpha had set a pace he couldn't possibly keep up with, so he stuck with simply lying there and allowing his eyes to roll backwards in pleasure.

The older vampire just grunted, too preoccupied in his lust-induced haze to really notice what Kou was doing, except that he wasn't screaming for him - he decided to rectify that. Ruki paused to adjust his angle, and Kou's head jerked backwards as he began pounding into him at just the right spot. He was twitching all over, trying to adjust to the onslaught of sensations.

The moans and grunts were reduced to animalistic growling as Kou once again squeezed the alpha, and Ruki had to leave his marks all over Kou's body. As he felt Ruki's knot catch on his rim, he looked up at him with an expression that seemed to say "don't you dare stop".

Ruki obliged, taking hold of Kou's hips and forcing his knot inside, ripping a long scream from the man underneath him. With the two of them locked together and the constant pressure on his gspot, Kou soon came for the third and final time, his body almost trying to milk Ruki's cock.

Ruki just growled, emptying himself inside of Kou, unable to pull out due to the size of his swollen knot. A soft mewl was pulled from Kou as warmth filled his insides, and he looked up at Ruki with tired eyes.  
"You came inside?" He asked, worry tinging his voice.  
"Who cares, you're mine now." He snapped, nuzzling the bite mark he created.

Kou's eyes watered. He couldn't tell if they were happy tears or if he was just disgusted, but he wiped them away regardless, sniffling. Ruki wouldn't say that he loved him, exactly, but he definitely cared for the omega and he really hoped that it shone through as he began cleaning up.

Kou stayed limp and pliable as Ruki cleaned the two of them. His eyes fluttered shut, and soon enough he was asleep. Ruki was content as he curled around his omega, holding him in his arms.


End file.
